megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomer Kuwanger
, known as Boomerang Kuwanger in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, is a Maverick in Mega Man X based on the stag beetle (Kuwagata in Japan. Not to be confused with Kuwagust Anchus). He was a Maverick Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit under Sigma, the same unit from his brother Gravity Beetle. He hates humans and has no sense of right and wrong, making decisions based only on logic. When Sigma rebelled, he used deductive reasoning and joined the rebellion. He took control of a tower that would be the symbol of a city, and used it as a fortress. X is also from the 17th Elite Unit and worked with him. When X reached the top of the tower, Kuwanger saw that X had great potential and thought he would have fun in the fight. Strategy He can throw his Boomerang Cutter and move so fast that it looks like he's teleporting. If he grabs the player, he throws him up to the ceiling to damage him. He's almost like a combination between Cut Man and Quick Man. Homing Torpedoes can take care of him, as they can hunt him down even when he vanishes, as they lock on to his energy signature. Maverick Hunter X bio SPACE-TIME JUMPER Comes from the same 17th Battalion as X. Excels in collecting and analyzing combat data with an extremely cool logic. With no sense of justice or evil, joining Sigma's rebellion is a decision he arrived at after analyzing the case rationally. He has taken over the tower that was to be the symbol of the city, and is working to convert it into a base. Boomerang Cutter Fires a sharp boomerang made from a special metal. If it does not hit an enemy, it returns to its owner. If the boomerang passes an item on its way back, it picks up the item and delivers it to its own owner. Data Nickname: "Space-Time Jumper" (時空の斬鉄鬼, roughly "Cutting Iron Demon of Space-Time") Mega Man X stats: Boomer Kuwanger Height: 7.93 ft (242 cm) Weight: 206 lb (94 kg) Attacks: Boomerang Cutter, Dead Lift Stage names: *Tower Stage (タワーステージ, from Mega Man X credits and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *Fortress Tower (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Boomer Kuwanger's stage: *Dodge Blaster *Hoganmer *Jamminger *Ladder Yadder *Mega Tortoise *Sine Faller *Slide Cannon *Turn Cannon Other media *Boomer Kuwanger is the last of the eight Mavericks that X fights in the Rockman X manga. X was searching Zero in a aerial vehicle when a giant tower appeared from the ground and wiped the city around it with a shot, and was charging for a greater shot. After entering, he finds Boomer Kuwanger in the top of the tower. Kuwanger moves so fast that X can't see him, and his Boomerang Cutter is sharp enough to cut X's armor, damaging his X-Buster. In disadvantage, X tries to shoot in all directions to hit him, making Kuwanger worried and slow down for a short time when he hit a part of the ceiling. Because of this and some of Kuwanger speeches, X shot at the ceiling (also destroying Kuwanger's right leg) and discovered that he moved his mind to the tower, allowing him to surpass his limits. His mind was protected by a force field that could not be destroyed even by X's charge shot. When the charge of the tower completed, X saw a energy line and attached it to his buster, giving him enough energy to destroy almost half of the tower with one shot, killing Boomer Kuwanger. X's buster became useless after this. *In the Carddas Mega Mission, Boomer Kuwanger is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Boomer Kuwanger L". Boomer Kuwanger main colors are now green and blue, with red, black and blue details. He now has a blade on each arms. He was killed by X. *In the Mega Mission story from the manga Rockman Remix, Boomer Kuwanger L appears in the beginning being defeat by Zero. Curtiss appears to take his body and leaves before Zero could do anything. Trivia *The word "kuwanger" comes from the word "kuwagata" which is Japanese for "stag beetle." *He was the only one of the eight Mavericks from Mega Man X that wasn't renamed in the English version, but he was renamed "Boomerang Kuwanger" in the remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Boomer Kuwanger is the only maverick to have a brother. *Both he and Gravity Beetle both represent beetles: Boomer Kuwanger himself as a stag beetle, and Gravity Beetle as a rhinoceros beetle. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Insect Mavericks